The Dragonborn in Hogwarts
by Zufrieden mit dem Tod
Summary: The Dovahkiin, or rather, Dovahkiins, are somewhat plagued by the events that have played out in the last few years. When they, along with companions, are transported to another land, they meet some interesting new people. Namely, a raven haired boy with an odd scar. They also learn of new enemies to fight. Mostly a dark wizard with a fragmented soul. Can they prevail? Will they?


Chapter 1: Arrival.

Conan Stormblade was NOT happy at all. No, in fact, he was far from it. One minute he was sitting in his comfy chair in the Arch-Mage's chambers at the College of Winterhold, contemplating his victory over Alduin, the next, he was somewhere else entirely. He realized he was lying face down on what he assumed to be a wooden floor (Though he could not be entirely sure, as he was wearing Morokei and not an inch of his skin was exposed). He suddenly tensed as someone spoke rather loudly, nearly shouting.  
>"What the bloody hell was all that light for?" The voice was distinctly male, the tone was that of one who was completely gobsmacked.<br>Another voice, female this time, replied to the first, "Never mind that Ron, who are the people who came out of the light?"

At this, Conan realized several things at once, the most important being, 1) He definitely needed to further investigate this light that was spoken of, and 2) The second voice, the female one, had said people. As in more than one. After a split second of mental processing, he promptly bolted upright and readied a Fireball spell in one hand, and a Summon Flame Atronach spell in the other, all the while preparing a Fire Breath Shout, feeling the ancient words of power rising to his tongue. Ready to utterly incinerate everything in sight, he looked about and finally saw the people he was ready to attack if necessary. He saw people he knew, people he had worked with before. People who had helped him in his quest to defeat the World Eater. One of them in particular stood out to him though.

"Joan?" "Conan.", the woman in question replied. Joan was a tall, blond Nord woman who was incredibly strong (Not to mention a naturally talented warrior). She had been the one to find Conan as a child, when he had been abandoned near a now nonexistent village in northern Skyrim. Her Family took him in and became his family as well. While he did get odd looks from time to time, and while he knew that he was different (Being a high elf who was being raised by, and living among Nords), he always felt like he truly belonged there.

"What are we doing here?" Another of the ones who had come from Skyrim inquired.  
>Conan pondered this for a moment, and realized one simple fact; He didn't know where they were, how they got there, or why they were there. However, the most important question was; Who was behind this? Conan decided to keep his quetsions to himself for the time being, for he could not yet accurately predict the other's reactions. He took a deep breath, and replied, "I'm not entirely sure. We could still be in Tamriel, I would guess high rock, if that's the case. We could also be somewhere else entirely. Then there's always the possibility we could be in a different plane of existence. You know, I've always been fascinated with the idea that there could be other planes parallel to our own besides just oblivion. This very well could be one of them." An elderly sounding voice interrupted Conan's thought process, "Excuse me, could one of you be so kind as to explain the reason for your presence here?"<p>

Conan slowly made a half turn towards the source of the voice. He looked into the startlingly vivid blue eyes of a frail looking old man. Don't let his appearance deceive you, he thought, he has an aura of great power around him, he may yet prove to be a formidable opponent if he decides to attack. "I know not how we came to be here, all I know is that one minute I was in the College, the next, I wasn't. As a matter of fact, I don't even know where here is."

The old man before him stared at him from behind what looked to be two half circle pieces of glass that were fitted over his eyes. Conan suddenly felt as though he were being stared through rather than at. He knew the old man was trying to see into his mind. I'll surprise him. I won't let him in.

Sure enough, the old man did look surprised, his eyes widening ever so slightly, one eyebrow raising barely a millimeter, but it was enough for Conan's enhanced senses to detect.

"You have remarkably resilient mental defenses."

"I know." Conan replied simply.

"When did you attend Hogwarts? Surely, you are a talented enough wizard for me to recognize your name instantly."

Conan cocked his head to one side to signify his confusion. "Hogwarts?", he inquired hesitantly.

"You don't know what Hogwarts is?", It was here the old man seemed truly surprised, as well as a bit confused.

"No. I don't suppose you will tell me though?"

"Oh, yes, I most certainly will. But not at this moment. For now we must discuss who you are, how you came to be here, and what your business is."


End file.
